


The Changing Room Incident

by Je_mappelle_lafayette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst Smut, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cahnging Room Sex, Cheating, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Possesiveness, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Draco, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_mappelle_lafayette/pseuds/Je_mappelle_lafayette
Summary: After winning the Quidditch match Malfoy relishes in his victory, not knowing just how much he has won.





	The Changing Room Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep after years of reading far beyond a healthy amount of fanfiction I've decided to try my go at it. Here's a short piece, all criticism welcome. Share with anyone and everyone and leave a comment if you want ^-^
> 
> Disclaimer* I don't own, or claim to own Harry Potter or any other characters or anything else, please don't sue!

As soon as he entered the changing rooms, Draco could hear the cheers and shouts of their hard-earned victory. It crashed into him like a wave or a gust of wind. He smirked, he knew better. While the victory was earned it was certainly not deserved. Although he was quite proud of himself for coming up with this scheme, they had won, even if it was by cheating. He strode over to his stall, taking his time, he stripped of his robes and peeled his sweat-drenched underclothes off. Grabbing a towel he made his way to the shower. There was hardly anyone left at this point, everybody was rushing to get back to the common rooms to celebrate winning the Quidditch final.  
He blasted the scalding water on, relieving his muscles from any tension they previously carried. He lathered his palms with mint scented shower oil and meticulously applied it all over his body, making sure to clean in between his toes and belly button.  


Of course, he could have just used a simple cleaning charm and be done with it but he found he enjoyed putting time and effort into his appearance, it relaxed him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he turned off the shower and stepped out. Merlin, he could not even begin to describe the look on Potter's face after he caught the snitch, it was just priceless, utterly priceless.  
Draco paused and looked around, he noticed there wasn't anyone left inside the changing room besides himself. He sighed in relief, he hardly got a moment's rest from the rest of the world and he really needed it right now. He spoke too soon though as suddenly Harry stormed in through the doors, fuming, face red with rage. He internally chuckled he had anticipated this would happen, but by God's, it was worth it.  
Harry charged up to Draco, fists clenched ready to strike. 

" You foul, no good, cheating scum Malfoy! Were you so desperately lacking in talents and skill that you had to fucking cheat?!"  
" I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter," Draco replied coolly. Harry was a foot or so in front of him and he could practically feel the heat of his anger radiating from him.  


"You know bloody damn well what I'm talking about!" roared Harry. This was getting fun. Oh how he enjoyed tormenting him, there was nothing better than Harry losing his temper.  


" It must have been Crabbe," he replied offhandedly. It took everything in him not to burst out laughing at how furious Harry was. " Crabbe can't follow instructions for a plan nevermind think up of one himself." Harry retorted. He smirked, " Well done, Potter. You're not as dim-witted as you look." " Why you little...  
Harry had taken a step forward but was instantly frozen in place. His eyes narrowed to Draco's torso. "You're wearing a towel." He stated.  
Draco rolled his eyes. Did that git only just notice? " Are you actually slow as shit Potter? As surprising it is to you other people have standards, unlike you, and yes do in fact shower." Draco snarled.  


This was it, this is where he broke.  


Harry glared at him, he took a step forward and erased any bit of space left between them. Instinctively Draco stepped back while Harry stepped forward again. This carried on until Draco suddenly realised, a little too late, that he was being cornered against the wall of the bathroom. Harry forcefully shoved him, his arm pinning Draco across the chest against the cool tiled wall. He involuntarily shivered.  


"What did you just say?" Harry growled.  


Was it the hot steam that made Draco light headed or was he imagining it but Merlin Harry was fucking hot when he was angry. NO. He just needs to clear his head. Potter was anything but hot. He was repulsive and an irritating prick. He was NOT hot.  


"You heard me." He spat, his face flushing. He shook his head. The fact was Draco definitely did not mind being pinned up against the wall, he rather enjoyed it, contrary to his admittance.  


Harry leaned in closer, his eyes not leaving Draco's. Their noses almost brushing against each other, lips merely inches apart. He was pinning Draco even harder against the stone wall, his hip lodging against Draco's, being the only thing holding up Draco's towel at this point. Well, one of the only things. He briefly glanced down as Draco groaned, neither willing to believe what was happening. Harry drew in a hot, shaky breath.  


"Oh I heard you, I want you to say it again," he said, his voice low and husky, just the way Draco likes it. "I said...  


But Harry didn't hear or care about what Draco had to say, all he could comprehend was that Draco's stormy eyes were full of lust. Removing his arm from against his chest, Harry placed his arms against the wall on either side of Draco's shoulders and he smashed his lips into Draco's, in turn banging his head against the wall. A moan escaped Draco's lips and he immediately found his hands were tangled in Harry's matted mess of hair.  


Draco's smooth lips were grated against Harry's cut, chapped ones in the best way possible. Harry bit down, tugging at his bottom lip, demanding an entrance. Draco immediately complied. Allowing himself to be completely submerged by Harry's lips. Their lips brushed restlessly against each other, tongues dancing with rage. Draco pulls on Harry's hair as he runs out of breath, pressing their faces closer together as they inhale each other.  
Draco gasps as Harry breaks off the kiss. The blonde furrows his eyebrows as Harry's eyes pierced into his. Removing the hands from his hair Harry restrained them above Draco's head. He leaned in and began kissing and sucking on Draco's jawline whilst slowly trailing down his neck. His skin tasted faintly of mint which he couldn't get enough of. Draco squirmed and moaned against the hot fiery tongue that traced his collarbone. He groaned as he felt Harry's teeth nibbling and pulling at his skin. Harry adjusted Draco's arms so that he could hold them in place with one hand. He took his other hand and began outlining Draco's abs with his finger. Draco whimpered as Harry circled his nipples. Flicking them with the tip of his finger. Draco moaned and began grinding his hips, still pinned against the wall. With a quick motion, Harry pulled off the towel and rested his thigh in between Draco's legs. His rough jeans grazing Draco's throbbing member. Harry released Draco's arms and began sliding his hands down Draco's waist and hips whilst gliding his tongue down his abs.  


"Don't be a twat then and get on with it, Potter." panted Draco, writhing against his teasing. It was now Harry's turn to smirk. He began slowly laying delicate kisses down Draco's stomach, his hands continuing to slide down Draco's legs. Down the outside of his thighs, down his calves until he reached his ankles. He then trailed back up Draco's legs with his fingers, slowly, agonizingly. "Harry. Please," repeated Draco, beginning to plead.  
Abruptly Harry grasped Draco's cock, firmly, with such a grip he almost came right there. "Not until I say so," demanded Harry, reading his mind. "Hnnngh." Was the only reply Draco could muster. Harry's hand remained fixated on Draco's cock, unmoving. Ever so slightly Draco began rocking his hips back and forth, but the wrapped hand would rock with him and provided no form of release from his pulsating cock. Harry looked up, his eyes darkening. "Don't move." Draco's chest tightened. Merlin all he could think was how badly he wanted to fuck Harry's face until he choked. 

Harry mumbled a quick spell and grasped his ass cheeks, massaging them as he steadily licked upwards Draco's shaft. Draco's hands itched back into Harry's hair, unconsciously pulling him and dragging him closer to his cock, wanting more. So much more. Harry licked and puckered and teased his head. Not going any further. Draco's knees grew weak and he gasped as Harry slithered a finger into his entrance, only slipping in as much as his first knuckle. His eyes rolled backward. Draco tugged and scraped at Harry's scalp. Wanting more. Needing more. He clenched trying to be filled more, "Fuuuck Harry." He whined, realising how he wasn't going to be given more. He wriggled and squirmed desperately. "Stop." He froze. Whimpering.  


Harry slipped out his finger and began tracing little circles on the back of his thighs. "Harry please give it to me," Draco pleaded. Harry looked back up at him. "What will I give?" He hummed, feigning innocence. "You " He replied almost breathlessly.  
Suddenly Harry stood, turning Draco around with such firmness, pressing him against the wall from behind. The tiles cooled his sweat-drenched chest. Harry leaned on top of him and snarled into his ear as he dragged down his pants. "Give you what ?" "Your cock, please Harry give me your fucking cock." Draco panted in response.  


"I want you to beg." He tortured as he bit down on Draco's ear, tugging and gnawing at it with his teeth. "Please Harry. Fuck me. Please. Fuck. Oh, Merlin, I need you." He cried in a whisper.  


And with that Harry grunted the wandless spell again and coated his member. Placing his hands on either side of Draco's waist, he positioned himself, and slowly entered him. Draco's eyes shut as he could feel Harry stretching him completely. His knees grew weak he and crumpled into the wall that was already supporting him. Harry's nails peeled away from his skin as his hand slid and stroked his cock. Draco whimpered as Harry slowly pulled out until only his head was still inside him before he slammed into him again. Draco moaned, feeling less pain and more pleasure building, and this time Harry didn't stop, he kept going. He quickened his pace and was almost smashing his fist, that was stroking Draco's cock, into the wall. Draco could feel his core and prostate tightening, he was panting and moaning without end. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. Feeling Draco's orgasm, Harry also euphorically climaxed. Falling on top of Draco, still inside him.  


Draco groaned as Harry pulled out but had no time to complain as Harry immediately devoured his face, " This... isn't... over... Draco. " Harry rasped, in between kisses. Draco smirked against his lips. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry's. " Not by a long shot, but I really have to get going, people will start to get suspicious as to why the man of the hour is nowhere to be seen." Draco grinned mischievously. Harry rolled his eyes in response, grinning also, at the thought of how cute Draco looked when he smiled.  


" Just get dressed, you fucking git." He said while shoving him playfully. Draco blushed scarlet, remembering the fact that he was completely nude. " So yeah ah I have to go um but owl me or something," mumbled Harry before awkwardly leaving the changing rooms.  


Draco smiled to himself, he should cheat more often. Oh yes, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
